


Job Switching

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, preschool teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: Bucky doesn’t think you could be an Avenger, You don’t think Bucky can deal with your preschoolers.  So you make a bet.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into your apartment after a long day of taking care of 10 preschoolers, you kick off your shoes placing your bag down and moving to flop on the couch.  You close your eyes for a short nap before Bucky, your boyfriend, comes home.   

You are awaken by the sound of your front door clicking shut, peeking an eye open you see Bucky’s exhausted form coming towards you, he kicks off his boots and plops on opposite end of the couch pulling your feet onto his lap.  He tips his head back and closes his eyes letting out a sigh. 

Bucky began rubbing your feet softly. “I’m exhausted and starved.”

You opened your eyes and moved your legs off of Bucky’s lap, moving yourself to lay between his legs placing your back against his chest, “Can you make dinner please? I am exhausted.  The kids were insane.”

“Doll can you cook tonight?  I spent the whole day in meetings and did training for hours.”  You can feel Bucky’s face turn into a pout without even having to look at him. 

You turn to face him, and give Bucky a pout of your own  and he gives you a kiss on your temple. “My job is tough to Buck.  I had two kids fighting over a red crayon. Not only that 3 other kids tried to all sneak out at the same time.  Your job may be tough, but mine is even tougher.” 

Bucky let out a scoff and pulled you into a hug, “Doll I know you have tough days but mine is just….you don’t do what I do.  It’s okay I still love you.”

You give him a frown but make no move to pull away from him.  Sitting cross legged in front of him, “Sweetie all you do is have bro time with Steve and Sam.  It can’t be that hard to go to the gym.”

“Okay first off - Sam and I aren’t ‘Bros’, I’m not friends with him.   And I do more than workout, but seriously I have to maintain the muscle mass in my right arm to match my left one, or I will be unbalanced.”  He pouted at you.  You let out a HA!

“I’m gonna go order some pizza, doll”

He pushes himself off of the couch, kissing you on the cheek before going to the kitchen to order the food.  While he was gone all you could think about was how Bucky clearly didn’t think you worked as hard as him.  You stretched and rolled off the couch to get a shower and change to your pjs. 

* * *

After having a shower with Bucky, him joining your half way through, him immediately sensing your change in mood and your noticeable lack of enthusiasm in having him naked and soapy with you in the shower. You both were cuddled on the couch waiting for your pizza.  Bucky pulls you onto his lap wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Doll I’m sure your job is tough too.  I’m sorry if I made it seem like it wasn’t.”  You give him a kiss on his stubbed neck. 

“I just wish that you could see what it was like, so that your could understand.” You fiddle with his sleeve pulling it out of the slats of his metal arm. 

“Let’s do it.”

“Do what?”

“Let’s switch for a day. You have that half day on Friday, and I don’t have a mission.  I will clear it with Steve I am sure he will let this happen.”

You bite your lip wondering if he was actually serious. Turning to face him, his expression is more serious than you ever have seen him.  You realize he is actually serious, he actually wants to switch.  “Okay you got a deal”

* * *

You were lucky that the principal of the school you worked in was quite understanding.  She too had a husband who had no idea of the daily struggles of dealing with kids.  She figured there would be no harm in having an Avenger in the classroom for half a day.  Besides you could pop over if he couldn’t handle it. 

You thanked your boss and headed to greet your class for the day.  When you got your kids settled in their seats, you told them that you were going to have a special guest teaching them.  The roar of cheers could be heard down the hall when they found out a real life avenger was going to be teaching them in their class. 

* * *

Steve outright laughed at Bucky.  “Y/n is not going to last Buck and neither are you.”

Bucky sat in the leather chair across from Steve, Sam sitting beside Bucky.  “You know as much as I hate to agree with tin man here, he is right, she can’t do it.  Bucky will handle those kids no problem.”

Steve regarded both men with an amused expression, “Alright, Good luck to you Buck, kids are tough.”

That night you both gleefully told each other that your plan was a go.  You were going to switch.   You give Bucky a smile -  _he has no idea_.   Bucky returned your grin reaching for your hand, weaving your fingers together -  _my poor little doll is gonna be so tired._


	2. Chapter 2

The blare of Bucky’s alarm woke you for the day.  Four A.M.   You normally rolled over and went back to sleep after you felt the mattress move with Bucky starting his day.   You waited and waited but realized that Bucky hadn’t even moved.  You peek open your eyes and find Bucky staring at you with a grin.  

“Time for YOU to get up darlin’”  Giving you a wink, he rolls over closing his eyes.   You turn off the alarm and urge yourself to get out of bed.   After finishing your morning shower and getting dressed in workout gear, you went into the kitchen for your morning jolt. 

Grabbing the coffee pot you realized it wasn’t hot or full.  You stare for a moment confused as to why there was no coffee, there was always coffee.  Then it hit you, Bucky makes the coffee, it had never dawned on you that someone made the coffee it was just always there.   You give a little grin and grab the lunch you had made the night before out of the fridge and headed to the tower.

Once you had arrived at Avengers tower you made your way to the gym knowing this is where Bucky usually started his day.   Walking in you saw Steve lacing up his tennis shoes.  “Hey kid”

You return his grin and sit beside him on the ground. “Don’t get too comfortable.  We are doing a two mile run for a warm up.”

Your jaw dropped, two miles, TWO MILES?!  Taking in your shock, Steve patted your shoulder, “Bucky does it every day.”

You give out a huff and push yourself off the ground, “Are you sure he doesn’t just warm up with yoga?”

Steve wraps an arm around your neck and kisses your head giving you a laugh, “I’m sure.  Come on we have a busy day.”

After your run you collapse on the mats of the training room. Steve had literally ran circles around you.  Steve leans over you laughing, the stupid idiot hadn’t even had a drop of sweat leave his body. “Doin’ okay?”

“Of course I am.  Anything Bucky can do I can do.”  You stand and fix Steve with a glare.  Before he could say anything, the door to the gym swung open, revealing Sam. 

“Well, well, well look what we have here.”  Sam sauntered over to you with a massive grin.  You fix him with a glare and placed your hands on your hips. 

“Sam stop leave her alone.  Y/n, we usually hit the punch bag for 30 minutes before doing some cardio then we do some weightlifting after lunch. ” Steve laughed at your shocked expression and hung up a punching bag. 

You made your way to the punching bag and allowed Sam to help you with your stance.  You hit the bag with vigor, only after about five minutes you were hitting the bag with little to no pressure.   You were bored and the guys didn’t even talk to each other when they worked out.  How did they think this was fun?!

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever, Steve said it was time for some cardio, you smiled, you knew this was going to be the easy part.  You ran on the treadmill everyday.   As you jumped on the treadmill Steve handed you two 5 pound hand weights.  

You give Steve a look, “Seriously?! Weights?  What am I supposed to do with this?”

Sam and Steve gave you matching grins before saying together, “It’s what Bucky does.”

You give them both a dirty look and begin working out. 

* * *

Finally finishing your cardio,  you groan realizing you were far from being done.  Before you could walk over to the weights, Steve stopped you.  “We got a meeting, we have to head upstairs.”

“Okay I will grab a shower an-”  You start walking toward the showers before Sam stopped you. 

“No way cupcake, We gotta go now.”  Sam and Steve waited as you grabbed your water bottle and met them at the door.

You had been in the meeting room for 3 hours, you look at your watch, it was only 11:30!  Honestly this couldn’t be more boring.  How the hell did Bucky sit through this everyday.  You were keeping yourself entertained by counting the ceiling tiles, you had counted them at least 50 times. 

Your concentration was broken by Steve who was tapping your shoulder. “Time for lunch kiddo.”

You look around realizing it was just you and Steve in the conference room. You stand up and groan, your muscles had gotten stiff from the lack of movement after all the exercise.  Steve shoots you an apologetic grin, and offers you his arm. 

You hobble out of the meeting room, Steve holding you so you don’t collapse when your knees give out.   You were super excited to eat your lunch, you hadn’t realized just how hungry you were.  

Before you could even take a bite, Sam’s phone rang.  After an abrupt conversation, he nodded at Steve.  “Come on cupcake we have an urgent meeting.” 

“B-B-But what about lunch?  I am starving.”  You whine looking longingly at the sandwich in front of you.  

“Sorry Fury waits for no one.”  Steve helps you out of the chair, he leans down offering you his back.  “Want a ride?”

* * *

After the meeting with Fury, the world’s most intimidating man, you were bored, sore, and starved. “Where are we going next?”

“YOU are going home.  It’s two o’clock, your day is over.  You did it.  How do you feel.”  Steve said giving you a big smile.  He was honestly so proud of you, he and Sam were concerned that you would get hurt.

You give him a wide relieved grin, “Thank you Steve.  Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t tell Bucky I couldn’t walk to that meeting?”  You give him a soft smile. 

“You got it.  Go home get a hot bath, it will help with the soreness, and then get some sleep before Buck gets home.”  Steve patted your back gently and gave you a little push toward the door.

When you had arrived home, you immediately began stripping your clothes off, filing your bathtub with the hottest water your pipes could produce, and eased yourself in.  The sigh that left your lips was practically pornographic.   You had no idea.  You felt awful,  Bucky was going to have the easiest day ever and here you were barely able to move. 

Getting out of your bath you wrap yourself in one of Bucky’s shirts and crawl into bed waiting for him to get home. 


	3. Chapter 3

The blare of Bucky’s alarm woke him, he realized with glee that he could sleep for 2 more hours.   Bucky let out a sigh and then realized you hadn’t moved.  He flipped over to stare at you.  He watched you peek open your eyes and he couldn’t help but grin at you.  

“Time for YOU to get up darlin’”  Giving you a wink and trying not to laugh at your pouting face, Bucky rolled over and went back to sleep.

When the alarm you set for Bucky went off, he rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day.  It was strange for him to wear casually clothes to work.  Normally he was either in his gear or workout clothes.   Heading into the kitchen he grabs two mugs and gets ready to make a pot of coffee.  

He stops short and gets a smile on his face when he realizes that you made his world famous coffee to perfection.   After getting a cup and some breakfast, he went to grab the brown bag filled with food in the fridge, he was shocked when there was nothing there. 

That’s when the realization hit him.  You must only ever make a lunch ahead for him not you.  This gave him a startling thought,  what if it was your lunch he had been taking almost daily for the last two years?  Smiling to himself, thinking about how lucky he was, he grabs his keys and heads out to the door. 

Bucky arrived at the school slightly early and after greeting the principal and teacher across the hall he opened the classroom. 

Tiny tables and chairs were in the center of the room, they looked so small Bucky was sure he could break them with just two fingers.  There was an art section, a reading nook, and aquarium with two fish, and a play area. 

Moving on to your desk and sitting down he saw a note you had left for him.

> Buck
> 
> Just remember when in battle never turn your back on the enemy.  There is a whistle in my drawer - if the kids get to loud or out of control blow it! 
> 
> Have a great day and good luck!
> 
> Y/n

Bucky picked up the little silver whistle and placed it in his jean pocket. Soon the school came alive with laughter and the kids started arriving.  He couldn’t figure out why every mom was telling him good luck, he suppose you had told them he was going to be here.

Once all the 10 kids were seated at the tables Bucky clapped his hands together best he could and gained the children’s attention.

“When I got hurt last month on my mis- job. You guys made the best get well cards for me! I was thinking you could make some for Miss y/n.  What do you say?”  

The kids looked at Bucky with pride and excitement they all knew what a hero he was.  Only one of the kids didn’t look as impressed with him.   While the other kids went to grab paper and crayons from the bins, little Sammy walked over to Bucky. 

“You hurt your best friend and best friends don’t do that.”  Simply put but Bucky felt the harshness of the child’s statement.  

Bucky kneeled down beside Sammy and put his human hand gently on his shoulder, “It was an accident and Steve forgave me, friends always say sorry and always forgive each other.” 

Sam satisfied with his answer, took off to catch up to what his classmates were doing.  Y/n would be so proud of him!  He helped a kid and gave great advice, not only that the kids were perfect angels they barely made a sound!  Bucky went and sat back at your desk.  This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Cake that stupid cake.  Bucky in a fit of inspiration decided that he would buy a cake before he went to the school,  for the kids to enjoy at snack time.  He carefully gave each kid a slice which they happily ate.  He went across the hall for a minute to grab some more chalk and when he got back the whole room was in complete chaos.

Bucky realized he had done exactly what you had told him not to do.  He turned his back on the enemy.  

The kids looked as if they had multiplied - two of the girls - Natalie and Cassie were tugging a doll between the two of them.  Sam was standing on your desk screaming, Jordan and Avery were trying to open the side door to the playground, all the others were in various other areas in the room either tearing stuff up or drawing on it.  There was only one little boy, Tanner, sat quietly at one of the tables in the middle of the chaos.  

Bucky was at a loss for only a moment when his training came into play.  He ran over to Sam, pulling him off your desk and telling him to go sit down. Sam took off to the reading nook instead still screaming.  Next he went to grab the doll from the girls, snatching it from both of their hands the doll’s arms broke off it’s body prompting both girls to let out matching sobs.  Bucky quickly chased Jordan and Avery away from the side door making sure it was securely locked.  

Slumping on the door the children ran circles around him and the room.  How was he this tired? He ran everyday!!!!  This shouldn’t be happening.  He debated quickly if he should call you for help, but his pride got in the way.  You were probably having the time of your life with Steve and Sam.  He bet you looked so cute in your workout gear.  

Bucky let out a growl and remembered the whistle.  Pulling it out of his pocket he blew it quickly.  All the chaos stopped immediately.  Every single one of the kids with the exception of Tanner, who was still sitting went and sat quietly and calmly at their tables. 

Bucky looked at the whistle in awe.  It was like magic.  He looked at the kids and they gave him grins in return.  To a person who would be entering the classroom for the first time would have thought these were sweet perfect smiles.  To Bucky it was as if they were a lion smiling at their prey before they attacked.  

Looking at the clock on the wall, his body relax at the fact the kids would be going home in five minutes.  Keeping the whistle close he asked if the kids had any questions about the avengers.

There were many questions about Wanda and Natasha. The kids wanted to know if Sam could come and take them on flights but the last question was the hardest Bucky had to answer.  He was sure they would ask about his arm, the question never came.  

Tanner, the quiet sweet boy who in the middle of all the excitement sat quietly and patiently, raised his hand. After motioning for him to stand, Bucky gave him a grin of encouragement.

Tanner stood and said loudly,”Boys have penis’ and girls have vaginas”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open, he sputtered for a moment taking in the 10 interested expressions facing him.  Before he could open his mouth, the bell rang and parents began knocking on the door. 

After the last child was gone, (Avery who gave him a big hug, telling him to come back soon) Bucky looked around at the classroom.  Everything was destroyed.  He knew he couldn’t leave this mess for you so he pulled his aching body around the room tidying as he went. 

After TWO more hours he was done and headed home.  

* * *

Opening the front door and tossing his keys to the side he realized that you usually made dinner at this point.   He let out a groan, he owed you big time.   Seeing the couch he debated just plopping down and going to sleep,  he knew he had to shower though,  he somehow had frosting down his shirt and is that? Yep, play doh in the hair. 

Sitting on the toilet he pulls off his clothes.  Normally he would have a shower but after today, a bath is what he needed he could barely stand. 

After his bath he went to your room, grabbing some sweats before climbing into bed beside you. 


	4. Chapter 4

At around 7 that evening, you awoke to Bucky’s arm securely around your waist.  You could barely move.  Your muscles were aching all the working out and all the running, and the boring meetings, you had no idea how much Bucky actually did.   

Bucky felt your small movements and cursed himself for lying on his flesh arm.  He didn’t understand why he was so sore.  All he did was spend the day with kids.   He knew he was going to have to make it up to you.  

You finally get enough strength to turn in Bucky’s arms to face him.   You take in his tired smiling face.  Cuddling closer to him you take a deep breath in enjoying the clean scent.   

“How was your day?  Were the kids good for you?”  You feel his muscles tense as you rub his chest. 

“They were great!  Except when I gave them cake, they kinda went crazy.”  He winces as he shrugs, why were his shoulders in pain?!

“You gave the kids cake?! What were you thinking Sarge.”  You laugh at him.  Cake really?  He had to have lost his mind.  “Did you use the whistle?”

“Hell yeah I used it!  They were worse than anything I encounter in the field.  One kid called me out for being mean to Steve!”  He looks incredulous before cuddling back into you.  Your hands rub his chest and he lets out a moan of relief. 

“Muscles hurt?  I hate to tell you but mine hurt worse.  Why do you work out so much?  I honestly thought Steve and Sam were trying to kill me.”  You stop your movements as you find your arms growing heavy.   

Bucky lays a kiss on your cheek, “Doll can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

“Do you make me lunch everyday?”   
  


You look at him with a soft smile, “Yes.  I’ll be honest at first I would make lunch for me.  When you moved in my lunch mysteriously started disappearing.  I know it isn’t much, but it made me feel needed and wanted.  I wanted to be sure you were taken care of.  So I just kept the whole thing going.”  

Bucky felt a surge of love for you. No one, except Steve of course, had actively wanted to take care of him.  Leaning forward toward you quickly, ignoring the dull ache that shot up his back, he gave you a hard kiss.

You leaned into the kiss returning it eagerly.   You felt the passion of his kiss knowing he was expressing his feelings to you the best way he knew how. 

“Buck I have to thank you. The coffee you leave for me every morning means so much.”  You give him a soft kiss on his lips. 

“To be honest doll, I know I am not around a lot, cause missions and training but it’s my way of staying with you a bit longer.  I hope.”  He gives you a shy look at the end of his confession. 

You have tears in your eyes as you cuddle your face into his neck. “Buck?”

He takes pleasure in your closeness finally starting to feel his body relax. “Hmm?”

He feels your body start to shake at first he thinks you are laughing.  Instead you are crying, he realizes this as your tears bleed through his shirt and onto his skin. “Doll what’s the matter?  Talk to me Y/n”

“I feel awful.  You do so much at training and on missions and my job isn’t that hard, and yet I still complain and ask you to make dinner.  I’m so sorry.”  You sobs getting louder after your confession. 

“Doll look at me.  Your job is hard and stressful and I can’t imagine having to do it every day.  I know the guys made it seem harder than it is.  Some days we do just sit around. I will beat up Steve and Sam for you as soon as my body heals.  Those kids tried to kill me I think.”

You give a teary laugh at his offer, “Darling I don’t think that they tried to kill you. I think they were just over excited because one of their heroes came to see them.  And don’t you dare hurt Steve or Sam.  They both adore you and they weren’t too tough I promise.”

Bucky moves to hovers over you holding himself up on his metal arm.  Leaning down he gives you a kiss on your forehead, followed by your nose, then each cheek before finding your lips.   You kiss him back eagerly before pulling away abruptly a grimace on your face.  

“What’s wrong Y/n.  Am I leaning on you?  Am I too heavy?”  He makes to move away from you.  You grip his arm keeping him in place. 

“I love you Buck, I just…my body hurts so bad.”

“I’m going to kill Steve.”

“What for?”

“He tired my girl out.  That’s my job.”  He leans down kissing you again before rolling onto his side again rubbing his metal hand soothingly along your side coaxing you to sleep.


End file.
